


Where There's Smoke

by placentalmammal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Flirting, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placentalmammal/pseuds/placentalmammal
Summary: Josephine and Sera have a political discussion; cookies are stolen. Originally posted in the Dragon Age Femslash community on Imzy.





	

For three days, Josephine had been utterly absorbed in negotiations with the Imperial Tailors' Guild of Val Royeaux. The tailors--like the rest of Orlais--had been torn asunder by the Inquisitor's interventions in Halamshiraal. There were at least three factions: one supporting the Inquisitor, one clamoring for her head, and one proclaiming their neutrality loudly and at length. The Imperial Tailors were the finest in Thedas, and held a tremendous amount of political sway, even on non-sartorial matters.

She had just sat down with a mug of fortified Antivan coffee, a plate of biscotti, and a lengthy missive from the third faction of tailors when her office door flew inward with a sound like a thunderclap. It slammed into the stone wall with enough force to rattle her cup in her saucer, and she looked up just in time to see Sera fly through the now-open door. She was followed by a small, round-shouldered page who wrung their hands nervously.

"Hey!" Sera yelled, stopping short and pointing an accusing finger at Josephine. "A word, lady fancy-muff."

"Please, miss" said the page, paling visibly beneath their freckles. "Please, the ambassador is quite busy--"

"It's alright," said Josephine, waving the page away. "I always have time for one of the Inquisitor's inner circle."

The page turned their horrorstruck-expression on Josephine. "Lady Montilyet," they said, voice edged with reproach. "You aren't expected to deal with" --Sera turned on her heel glared at them; they swallowed nervously-- "er, unscheduled petitioners."

Josephine cleared her throat. "As I said, there is always room in my schedule for friends of the Inquisitor." She set her bundle of papers aside and squared her shoulders, reflexively straightening her inkwell and blotter. "Lady Sera, do have a seat."

"But--"

Josephine inclined her head and frowned slightly; the page blanched. "Yes ma'am," they mumbled, and then turned to flee.

Sera looked impressed. "Handled that one, didn't you?" she said, a note of approval in her voice.

"A firm hand is sometimes necessary in dealing with over-earnest aides," Josephine said primly, smoothing her skirts. "And what can I do for you today?"

"Yeah," said Sera. "About that. I've got word from some people in Ostwick that there's some somebodies all in Inquisition armor, making life hard for some of the little people down in the lower city."

"I see," said Josephine. "Have you discussed this matter with Cullen?"

The other woman rolled her eyes. "He says he doesn't have time to deal with every 'whisper of malcontent.'" She blew a raspberry. "But I say people wouldn't be talking if there wasn't something to talk about, yeah? 'Where there's smoke,' and all that."

"'There's fire,'" Josephine finished. "I quite agree. Any rumor of abuse by Inquisition forces is worth investigating. It must be known that we will not tolerate any petty abuses from any of our members, regardless of rank."

For a moment, Sera looked startled, then broke into a wide grin. "You're alright, Lady High-and-Mighty."

"I do try," said Josephine, smiling. "I shall speak to the Commander and to my own contacts in Ostwick." She sat up a little straighter, thoughtfully drumming her fingers on the polished surface of her desk. "Will that be all?"

"No." Sera hesitated, and pointed again. "Give me one of those cookies?" Another pause, like she was considering a weighty matter. "Trade you for a kiss?"

"Of course," said Josephine, surprising herself.

Grinning, Sera darted forward and pressed a kiss to Josephine's powdered cheek, and then a second to her lips. Her mouth was warm and dry, full lips chapped. She was there and then gone, disappearing in a wink and dropping cookie crumbs into the deep-pile carpets.

Sighing, heart fluttering in her chest, Josephine retrieved her neglected letters and reached absently for the other biscotti. Her fingers brushed the cool saucer, and she looked down to find her plate empty. Her cheeks pinked, and she cried out in frustration.

"Sera!"


End file.
